


Waiting

by Rickey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-22
Updated: 2008-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickey/pseuds/Rickey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry/Draco SMUT for while you're waiting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> A little light hearted fun for waiting for a fest reveal.

"Draco, stop staring out the windows. The owls will come when they come."

"But what if they can't find me here? It's your house."

"Other owls have found you at Grimmauld Place." Harry put his arm around Draco's back and gave a light squeeze to his shoulder. "Deep breath— it's only NEWTs."

"Easy for you to say. You're accepted into the Auror training program no matter what. I need every last NEWT I can get." Draco fidgeted and kept staring out the window. "I _hate_ waiting. Bunch of wankers. They could've sent them yesterday."

"Draco," Harry said with a frown.

"Well, you could try and take my mind off of it."

"What do you suggest?"

"You could suck my cock."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Fine, don't take my mind off of it. I'll just sit here and stare out the window."

"You're being passive-aggressive."

"Isn't everyone?" Draco asked with a smirk.

Harry chuckled, and then began to nibble on Draco's ear. "You're very selfish when it comes to sex," he whispered.

Shivering at the feel of Harry's breath against his neck, Draco replied, "We could sixty-nine?"

"I'd like the bottom," Harry whispered against Draco's neck, knowing full well what it was doing to him.

"I want the bottom."

"Selfish."

"Okay, you can be on the bottom, but you have to finger fuck me too."

"Deal," Harry said with a lascivious smile.

The stripped down fairly quickly and found their way to the soft rug in front of the fire. Draco cast a quick spell to clean them both and a minute later they were in position and sucking each other off for all they were worth.

"Oh yeah," Draco moaned as Harry slid two wet fingers inside his arse. "Fuck me. Yeah. Right there."

Harry pulled his mouth off of Draco's cock and said, "Hey, keep up your end of the bargain. God, you are so nelly."

"What's…" Draco gave Harry's prick a lazy suck, "that?" *suck* "Never mind…" *suck* "It's a Muggle term, isn't it?" *suck*

Harry nodded while he swirled his tongue around the head of Draco's cock.

Two owls pecked at the window.

"Stop and I'll kill you," Draco half moaned and half admonished. "Yes. Oh. Fuck. Harry. Fuck."

Harry fucked Draco with two fingers and sucked harder. Draco held Harry's cock in his fist, but was too far gone to do anything else.

The owls pecked more urgently.

"Harry. Harry. Fuck. Gonna… come."

Harry gently guided Draco through his orgasm and helped him to turn around and lie beside him.

They kissed fervently, and Draco renewed his stroking of Harry's desperate-for-release cock.

"Don't you want to get the NEWT scores?" Harry asked.

"You get an O in Fellatio."

The owls pecked at the window again.

"It's okay, go let them in," Harry offered.

"No. You first."

"I can wait."

"The fucking owls can wait."

"They aren't fucking, are they?"

Draco glanced at the window. "They keep watching us like that and maybe they will."

Harry closed his eyes and tipped his head back. _Yeah, the fucking owls could wait._


End file.
